Confusión
by O.o-Karin16-o.O
Summary: Despues de un encuentro con Sasuke, Naruto se pregunta que significa realmente para el su compañero de equipo... Drabble shonen-ai, SasuNaru


**Hola! Les traigo un drabble SasuxNaru. Es mi primer intento de shonen-ai ya q no soy muy aficionada asi q no soy muy buena con estas cosas. Pero me dio la vena por mi amiga TOoRU94, q es una loca del yaoi y a quien le dedico este fic, aunq no se enterara pq espero q no lo lea, o me matara u.uU Bueno, espero q les guste!**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, aunque me gustaria pedirle prestado a Itachi-sama

**Advertencia:** Drabble shonen-ai SasuxNaru, si no te gusta, no leas

* * *

**CONFUSIÓN**

Un beso, dos palabras, una despedida. Y después silencio. El que inundaba cada rincón del cuarto, mientras que su único ocupante, un rubio de ojos azules, ahora mismo llenos de lágrimas, se negaba a creer que tal cosa le hubiera sucedido hace unos instantes.

**FLASHBACK**

Las cortinas ondeaban debido al suave viento, que las mecía a su compás.

Un triste y desconsolado Naruto entraba en la habitación. Se encontraba en ese estado melancólico debido a que, una semana atrás, habían tenido aquel encuentro con el menor de los Uchiha, Sasuke. Y después de tres años, en los cuales había entrenado como nadie solo para traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo, lo único que habían obtenido había sido un rechazo.

Naruto estaba visiblemente deprimido. Él deseaba seguir la búsqueda de Sasuke, le haría reaccionar a golpes si hacía falta, pero en estos momentos, sentía que su esfuerzo no había servido para nada.

Ni las charlas de Sakura ni los ánimos de Kakashi-sensei habían tenido efecto. Y es que ninguno de ellos podía entender el sentimiento que habitaba en el corazón de Naruto. Algo demasiado complicado que ni el mismo rubio a veces comprendía.

Suspirando, se dispuso a meterse en la cama y tratar de olvidar otro horrible día. Poco tiempo después, se quedó dormido.

-

-

Ese dobe… Se veía tan tranquilo cuando dormía… El único momento en que se encontraba tranquilo, en realidad. Eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke, tras haberse colado por la ventana del rubio y haber estado observándole durante un buen rato.

En realidad, no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo allí, solo sabía que necesitaba la presencia de su amigo para calmar un poco su confusa mente. Con Naruto se sentía bien, sabía que tenía un apoyo incondicional, por mucho que se esforzara en rechazarlo. Y eso le gustaba.

Pero, de puertas afuera, no podía permitirse esos sentimientos. Le debilitaban. Aunque al mismo tiempo, se sentía frustrado al pensar que tanto odio invertido en olvidar sus vínculos con su amigo había resultado un fracaso.

-

-

Naruto se revolvió en sueños. Tenía la impresión de sentirse vigilado. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y lo que encontró frente a él le hizo pensar que aún dormía, y estaba soñando.

Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo, ahora convertido en enemigo, aquel que quiso matarle hacía escasamente una semana, estaba allí de pie, en su cuarto, mirándole fijamente con esos ojos tan oscuros como su propio corazón.

Naruto no tenía palabras, y aún dudaba de que lo que veía fuese real, cuando se percató de que Sasuke se acercaba y sintió su cercanía cuando la cama se hundió bajo su peso, al sentarse el moreno a su lado.

- ¿Sasuke? - preguntó, como hechizado.

El Uchiha no respondió. Se limitó a acercarse más al rubio, lo cual hizo que este retrocediera sobre la cama hasta chocar con la pared.

- Naruto – dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – quiso saber el otro.

Sasuke, en lugar de contestar, pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza del rubio, acariciando sus suaves cabellos. Con su mano libre, la acercó hasta la mejilla de Naruto, y muy despacio se fue acercando a él hasta rozar sus labios suavemente con una dulzura impropia de su carácter.

Naruto no sabía como reaccionar, pues su mejor amigo, el hombre que había intentado matarle, le estaba besando. Y no era un beso cualquiera, sino uno cargado de sentimientos, y también de arrepentimiento.

Tras unos segundos, Sasuke rápidamente se apartó de donde estaba, dejando a un confundido Naruto sentado en la cama. Se quedó de pie frente a él, mirándole unos instantes y de un salto se subió a la ventana.

Antes de irse, miró una vez hacia atrás, susurró un imperceptible Te quiero y se marchó fundiéndose con la noche.

**FLASHBACK END**

Cuando se cansó de llorar, no sabía si sus lágrimas eran de tristeza o de alegría, pero Naruto tenían un poco más claros los sentimientos que albergaba en su interior.

Y decidió que traería de vuelta a Sasuke, costara lo que costase, para poder corresponderle.

-

-

**Buenas! Fue cortito, espero q les haya gustado y ojala q me dejen sus reviews para seguir mejorando en este campo. Nos leemos!**

**Karin16**


End file.
